User blog:NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112/1976 Tampa Bay Buccaneers expanded roster
Note: This includes people who signed during season, post-season, and released after the Week 6 preseason game (or played in most of the preseason games). Roster *QB **Terry Henratty 5 **William Bowerman 10 **Gary Valbuena 10 **Jack Berry 11 **Steven Spurrier 11 **Larry Lawrence 13 **James Foote 16 **George Cappelman 17 **Parnell Dickinson 18 *RB **Larry Martinez 10 **John C. Wilson 13 **Essex Johnson 19 **Vincent Kendrick 20 **Rodney McNeill 22 **Alan Pittman 22 **George Ragsdale 23 **Charles Davis 26 **Anthony Davis 28 **Louis Carter 32 **Harold Hart 34 **Ronald Lee 34 **Jimmy DuBose 35 **Charles Evans 36 **Robert Burns 37 **Jonathan Bradford 38 **Billy Pritchett 38 **Morris LeGrand 39 **Edward Williams 43 **Manfred Moore 44 *WR **Isaac Hagins 1 **Carl Roaches 1 **Willie McGee 24 **Louis Neal 80 **Richard Jennings 81 **Donald Westbrook Jr. 81 **Gerald Taylor **Curtis Leak 83 **Lee McGriff 83 **Richard Appleby 84 **Freddie Douglas 84 **Morris Owens 85 **Wayne Wheeler 85 **Joseph Wylie 85 **Dwight Scales 87 **Kenton Gaydos 87 **Barrett Smith 88 **John McKay Jr. 89 **Lawrence Williams 89 **Bradley Jenkins 94 *TE **Jack Novak 80 **Charles Cleveland 81 **Fred Pagac 82 **Barry Burton 84 **Robert Moore 86 **John Andrews 87 **David Grammell 87 *T **David Thompson 65 **Daniel Yochum 67 **Randall Young 70 **Steven Young 71 **Michael Current 74 **David Reavis 75 *G **Bruce Welch 64 **Joseph Davis 67 **Thomas Alward 67 **Ira Gordon 69 **Howard Fest 72 **Everett Little 77 *C **Daniel Ryczek 51 **John Ward 73 **Steven Wilson 79 **Michael Stanfield 94 *K **David Green 4 **Greg Enright 5 **Booth Lusteg 5 **Mirro Roder 5 **Thomas Klaban 6 **Wolfgang Taylor 6 **Peter Rajecki 7 **Rodney Garcia 8 Defense *DE **Peter Duranko 55 **Glenn Robinson 64 **Pat Toomay 66 **Mitchell Sutton 68 **Edward McAleney 69 **Bradley Watson 70 **Timothy Guy 71 **Council Rudolph 78 *DT **James Cagle 60 **Dewey Selmon 61 **Bubba Bridges 62 **Lee Roy Selmon 63 **Maulty Moore 65 **Robert Dzierzak 68 **Larry Jameson 69 **Steven Chomysak 70 **David Pear 76 *LB **James Gunn 30 **Ralph Coleman 48 **Thomas West 49 **Steven Maughan 50 **Larry Ball 53 **Richard Wood 54 **Charles Hunt 55 **Jimmie Sims 55 **James Peterson 57 **Calvin Peterson 58 **Peter Barnes 59 **Douglas Swift 59 **Larry Ely 96 *MLB **Bruce Elia 36 **Theodore Jornov 47 **Timothy Kearney 50 **Steven Reese 52 **Steven Colavito 54 **Warren Capone 55 **Sidney Smith 55 **Edwin Broussard 56 **Bertram Cooper 56 **LeRoy Johnson 59 **Michael Lemon 59 **Steadman Scavella 95 *CB **Peter Rome 12 **Rodney Greathouse 14 **William Deery 16 **Robin Sinclair 16 **Reginald Pierson 20 **Joseph Blahak 21 **Donald Martin 21 **Edward Lewis 22 **Roscoe Word 24 **Curtis Jordan 25 **Durwood Keaton 29 **Mishael Kelson 31 **Michael Washington 40 **Michael Shaw 41 **Franklin Oliver 42 **Earl Douthitt 43 **Bifford Burrell 45 **Daniel Reece 46 **Melvin Washington 46 *S **Johnny Fuller 24 **Richard Davis 27 **Kenneth Stone Jr. 28 **John Cotney 33 **Cedric Brown 34 *P **Steven Broussard 2 **Steven Bauer 3 **Randall Walker 4 Category:Blog posts